Si no despierto
by GreeeneGirl
Summary: Imagina que solo te queda un día de vida ¿Que harías? ¿A quien besarías? ¿Hasta donde llegarías para librarte de morir?. Katniss esta a punto de averiguarlo: el viernes 12 de febrero será su ultimo día. O, mejor dicho, sus ultimos 7 días, por que todo va a repetirse una y otra vez hasta que se de cuenta de que cambiar las cosas esta en su mano. Adaptación del libro de Lauren Oliver
1. Chapter 1

_**Este fic es una adaptación de la novela de Lauren Oliver, la historia le pertenece a ella y los personajes a Suzanne Collins. Subiré dos capítulos por actualización ya que será un fic algo largo. Repito es una adaptación por lo que no me gustaría cambiar muchas cosas. En fin nos leemos luego. **_

_**Si no despierto. **_

**Prólogo.**

_Dicen que, cuando mueres, la vida entera te pasa ante los ojos. A mí me ocurrió algo distinto. _

_La verdad es que eso de repasar toda tu existencia en el último momento siempre me ha dado repelús. Como diría mi madre, hay cosas de las que es mejor no acordarse. Por ejemplo, no me importaría nada olvidarme de cuando tenía once años y llevaba gafas y aparatos en los dientes, e imagina que nadie querría volver a su primer día en el instituto. Y si a eso le añadimos todos los veranos en familia, las clases de matemáticas, los dolores de la regla y la catástrofe de los primeros besos… uf._

_Aun así, la verdad es que no me habría importado volver a mis mejores momentos. Como la noche en que Gale Hawthorne y yo nos enrollamos en mitad de la pista de baile en una fiesta del instituto, y todo el mundo se entero de que estábamos juntos. O cuando Johanna, Clove, Glimmer y yo bebimos más de la cuenta e intentamos hacer marcas de ángeles en la nieve aunque estábamos en mayo, y destrozamos el césped del jardín de Glimmer. O el día en que las cuatro celebramos que yo cumplía dieciséis años, y encendimos cien velas y nos pusimos a bailar sobre la mesa del jardín. O aquel Halloween en el que Johanna y yo le gastamos una broma pesada a Venia Seuse, tuvimos que huir de la policía y acabamos riendo tanto que casi vomitamos. Las cosas que querría recordar; las cosas por las que querría que me recordaran. _

_Sin embargo no pensé en Gale, antes de morirme, ni en ningún otro chico. No pensé en todas las locuras que había hecho con mis amigas. Ni siquiera pensé en mi familia, ni en el brillo suave de las paredes de mi habitación a la luz de la mañana, ni en el olor a canela y miel que desprenden en verano las azaleas que hay bajo mi ventana, _

_En quién pensé fue en Effie Trinket. _

_Recordé un día al final de primaria, cuando Johanna anuncio en el gimnasio, ante toda la clase que no quería a Effie en su equipo de balón prisionero. _

_-Está demasiado gorda- dijo –Cualquiera podría darle con el balón, hasta con los ojos cerrado-. Johanna y yo aun no éramos amigas, pero a mí ya me hacía mucha gracia la forma en la que decía las cosas, y me eche a reír como todos los demás, mientras la cara de Effie se ponía tan morada como una nube de tormenta. _

_En lugar de tener una gran revelación sobre mi vida, invertí mi último momento en acordarme de eso: el olor a barniz, el chirrido de las zapatillas de deporte sobre la tarima, lo apretados que me quedaban los pantalones cortos, el eco de nuestras carcajadas en el gimnasio, tan fuerte que pareciera como si fuéramos muchos más de veinticinco. _

_Y la cara de Effie. _

_Lo curioso es que hace muchísimo que no pensaba en eso. Ni siquiera sabía que guardaba aquel recuerdo. Además aquello no tuvo nada de particular; eran tonterías de niños, y Effie no se quedó traumatizada ni nada por el estilo. Cosas como esas ocurren a diario en miles de colegios en Estados Unidos, y supongo que del mundo: siempre hay niños que se ríen de otros niños, De hecho, lo de hacerse mayor consiste, básicamente, en aprender a reírte tú para que no se rían de ti. Además Effie ni siquiera estaba gorda: tenía mofletes y un poco de tripa, pero todo eso se le quito al entrar al instituto. De hecho, al final llego a hacerse amiga de Johanna. Jugaban juntas al hockey sobre hierba, y se saludaban al cruzarse en el pasillo. Una vez, ya en el instituto, Effie sacó el tema en una fiesta –estábamos todas lo bastante borrachas-, y todas soltamos la carcajada, Effie la primera. Se rió tanto que la cara se le puso morada casi tan morada como aquel día en el gimnasio. _

_Esa fue la primera cosa rara de mi muerte. _

_Pero lo más raro de todo fue que acabábamos de hablar sobre ello, sobre cómo sería todo justo antes de morir. No recuerdo como empezó la conversación; solo sé que Clove no hacía más que quejarse de que yo siempre me montara adelante, y en cierto momento se desabrochó el cinturón para agarrar el iPod de Johanna del salpicadero, aunque a mí me tocaba elegir la música. Yo intentaba explicar mi teoría sobre lo de revivir los mejores momentos antes de morir, y al final las cuatro nos pusimos a elegirlos. Johanna escogió el día en que se enteró de que la habían aceptado en la Universidad de Duke, como no, y Glimmer entre gruñido y gruñido (por que según ella, hacía un frío espantoso que la iba a matar de la neumonía allí mismo), dijo que ella repetiría eternamente la primera vez que se enrollo con Marvel (cosa que no nos sorprendió a ninguna). Johanna y Clove estaban fumando, y una lluvia helada se colaba por las ventanillas medio abiertas. El camino era estrecho y lleno de curvas a los lados, las oscuras y desnudas ramas de los arboles se agitaban como si el viento las hiciera bailar. _

_Clove puso "With or without you" para chinchar a Glimmer, porque estaba harta de oír sus quejas. Aquella era la canción de Glimmer y Marvel, o al menos lo había sido hasta septiembre, cuando el decidió cortar con ella. Glimmer se inclinó hacia adelante para quitarle el iPod mientras le decía a Clove que era una asquerosa por poner esa canción. Johanna protesto porque alguien le estaba dando codazos en el cuello. El cigarro le cayó de entre los labios y se le coló entre las piernas; Johanna soltó un taco y comenzó a dar manotazos al asiento para apagarlo, mientras Clove y Glimmer discutían y yo intentaba distraerlas recordándoles aquella vez que habíamos intentado hacer ángeles de nieve en pleno mayo. Las ruedas del coche derraparon un poco sobre el asfalto mojado. El coche estaba lleno de hebras de humo que flotaban como pequeños fantasmas. De repente apareció un destello blanco delante del coche. Johanna chilló algo que no pude entender, algo como "salta" o "pasa", y en ese momento el coche se salió de la carretera y se hundió en la negra boca del bosque. Oí un chirrido espantoso –metales chocando, cristales rompiéndose, el choche doblándose a la mitad- y noté el olor a quemado. Incluso me dio tiempo de preguntarme si Johanna había podido apagar el cigarro. _

_Fue entonces cuando la cara de Effie Trinket pareció surgir de mi pasado. Las carcajadas de aquel día se arremolinaron a mí alrededor, hinchándose hasta transformarse en un grito. _

_Y luego, nada. _

_Lo que quiero decir es que, cuando llega, llega por sorpresa. No te levantas con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. No ves sombras donde no deberías haberlas. No se te ocurre decirle a tus padres decirles te quiero, e incluso puede que te salgas sin despedirte de ellos, como lo hice yo. _

_Si eres como yo, te levantas siete minutos y cuarto antes de que venga a recogerte tu mejor amiga. Como sabes que es día de Cupido y estas distraída calculando cuantas rosas vas a recibir, te limitas a vestirte corriendo, cepillarte los dientes y cruzar los dedos deseando que el neceser este en el bolso para poder maquillarte más tarde, en el coche. _

_Si eres como yo, tu último día empieza así: … _


	2. Uno

**Uno**

_-¡Pii, pii!- _berrea Johanna. Hace unas semanas mi madre le echo la bronca por tocar la bocina todos los días a las siete menos cinco de la mañana, y esta es su solución.

-¡Ya voy!- grito, aunque sé que Lindsay me está viendo mientras abro la puerta de la casa, me pongo el abrigo y meto la carpeta al bolso, todo al mismo tiempo.

En el último instante, mi hermana Prim, que tiene ocho años, me corta el paso.

-¿Qué?- protesto mirándola.

Es como si tuviera un radar para captar cuando estoy ocupada, tengo prisa o estoy hablando con mi chico por teléfono, y escogiera esas ocasiones para darme lata.

-Te olvidas de los guantes- me dice; o más bien, "Te olvidaz loz guantez".

Se niega a ir al logopeda para aprender a hablar sin cecear, y le da lo mismo que los de su curso se burlen de ella. Insiste en que le gusta su modo de hablar.

Cojo los guantes, que son de cachemir. Seguro que mi hermana los ha llenado de mantequilla de cacahuate. Le encanta se la come a cucharadas.

-Pero ¿Qué te había dicho Prim?- refunfuño, dándole una palmada en la frente-. No toques mis cosas.

Ella me contesta con una risita estúpida, y yo la empujo al interior de la casa y cierro la puerta. So la dejara, vendría todo el día detrás de mí como un perrito.

Cuando al fin logro salir de la casa, veo que Johanna está asomada a la ventanilla del tanque (ese es el nombre que le ha puesto a su auto, un Range Rover gigante de color plateado. Cada vez que salimos por ahí montadas en ese monstruo, algunos nos dicen: "Eso no es un coche es un camión". Y Johanna siempre responde que podría abalanzarse contra un tráiler y atravesarlo sin enterarse) Glimmer y Johanna son las únicas que tienen coche propio; el de Glimmer es un Jetta negro y diminuto al que llamamos "Miniyo". En cuanto a mí, de vez en cuando consigo que mi madre me deje su Accord, y la pobre Clove tiene que apañárselas con la antigualla de su padre, un Ford Taurus que casi no arranca.

No sopla ni la más ligera brisa y hace frio. El cielo está completamente despejado. Acaba de salir un solo débil y borroso; parece como si los rayos se le hubieran desparramado por el horizonte y fuera demasiado vago para recogerlos. Se supone que más tarde habrá mal tiempo, pero cualquiera sabe.

Me acomodo en el asiento del copiloto. Johanna, que ya esta fumando, me hace un gesto con el cigarro para señalar el café que me ha traído de Dunkin Donuts.

-¿Hay bollos?-

-Detrás-

-¿Con sésamo?-

-Pues claro- me observa de reojo mientras saca el coche a la calle-. Me gusta tu falda

-Y a mí la tuya.

Johanna inclina la cabeza para agradecerme el cumplido. En realidad, llevamos la misma falda. Solo hay dos ocasiones en las que Johanna, Glimmer, Clove y yo nos vestimos igual a propósito: el día de la fiesta de las pijamas –la Navidad pasada, las cuatro nos compramos unos camisones igualitos en Victoria's Secret- y el día de Cupido. Este fin de semana nos pasamos tres horas en el centro comercial discutiendo si vestirnos de rosa o de rojo- Johanna odia el rosa, pero Glimmer no tiene nada otro color-, y al final decidimos comprarnos unas minifaldas negras y unos corpiños color rojo ribeteados de piel que estaban en liquidación en Nordstrom.

Como digo, esas son las únicas ocasiones en las que nos ponemos la misma ropa a propósito. Sin embargo, lo cierto es que Thomas Jefferson, mi instituto, todo el mundo viste más o menos igual. No es que llevemos uniforme, claro, pero nueve de cada diez alumnos van a clases con unos vaqueros Seven, zapatillas grises New Balance, una camiseta blanca y un forro polar de North Face de algún color. La única diferencia entre los chicos y chicas consiste en que nostras llevamos vaqueros más ajustados y tenemos que secarnos el pelo todos los días. ¡Viva Connecticut! Aquí la vida consiste en ser como los demás.

Lo cual no quiere decir que en mi instituto no haya gente rara; si que la hay, pero hasta los frikis se parecen entre sí. Los que van de ecologistas se mueven en bicicleta, usan ropa de lino y nunca se lavan la cabeza, como si creyeran que lo de llevar rastas sirve para reducir los gases del efecto invernadero.

Me inclino hacia el espejo mientras trato de ponerme el rímel sin sacarme un ojo. Johanna conduce como una loca, siempre dando volantazos, frenazos inesperados y acelerones.

-Como Seneca no me mande una rosa, se va a enterar- dice, tras saltarse un stop y frenar en el siguiente rompiéndome casi el cuello.

Seneca es el chico de Johanna, Es una especie de novio de quita y pon: desde el comienzo del curso, han cortado y vuelto a empezar trece veces. Todo un récord.

-Pues yo tuve que sentarme con Gale para que rellenara el pedido- contesto suspirando-. Casi tuve que obligarlo.

Gale Hawthorne y yo empezamos a salir desde octubre, pero estoy enamorada de él desde sexto, cuando el aun no se dignaba a hablar conmigo. Gale fue el primer chico que me gusto enserio. Una vez en tercero, Peeta Mellark y yo nos dimos un beso en la boca; pero éramos tan críos que estábamos jugando a los papás y las mamás, así que eso no cuenta.

-El año pasado me mandaron veintidós rosas- dice Johanna, lanzando la colilla por la ventana. Se inclina para darle un sorbo a su café-. Este año el objetivo es veinticinco.

Todos los años, antes del día de Cupido, la asociación de alumnos monta un stand junto al gimnasio en el que se pueden comprar vales para que envíen "rosagramas" a tus amigos. Se trata de mensajes atados a una rosa, que unas chicas disfrazadas de angelotes y cosas así –alumnas de primero o chicas de otros cursos que quieren lucirse delante de los chicos mayores- entregan durante el día.

-Pues yo me contento con quince- respondo.

Lo de las rosas es todo un problema, porque tu popularidad se mide por el número de rosas recibidas. Si te mandan menos de diez, malo; si recibes menos de cinco, es que eres un adefesio o no le caes bien a nadie. O las dos cosas. Hay gente que intenta arreglarlo recogiendo las rosas que encuentra tiradas por ahí, pero normalmente se les nota.

-Bien, bien- dice Johanna mirándome de reojo-. ¿Estás nerviosa? Hoy es el gran día. Noche de estreno ¿eh?

Me encojo de hombros y observo como mi aliento empaña la ventanilla.

-No es para tanto

Los padres de Gale se van este fin de semana, y hace unos días Gale me pregunto si quería ir a dormir a su casa. En realidad los dos sabíamos que no se refería a dormir, sino a hacer el amor. Hemos estado a punto de hacerlo varias veces, pero siempre fue en el BMW de su padre, en casa de algún amigo o en el estudio de mi casa, con mis padres durmiendo en el piso de arriba, así que nunca me he sentido lo bastante cómoda para llegar al final.

Así que cuando me invito a pasar la noche, le dije si sin pensármela dos veces,

Johanna suelta un gritito y golpea el volante.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? ¿Me tomas el pelo? Ay, creo que mi niñita se ha convertido en toda una mujer…

-Por favor Johanna

Una ola de calor me sube por el cuello; seguro que se me está llenando la cara de manchas rojas, Me pasa siempre que algo me da vergüenza. No hay en Connecticut ningún dermatólogo, crema o base de maquillaje que pueda evitarlo. Cuando era pequeña, los niños siempre me cantaban: "¿Es una cebra colorada? ¿Es un tomate a rayas? ¡No! Es… ¡Katniss Everdeen!".

Meneo la cabeza mientras limpio la ventanilla con la mano. El paisaje brilla como si acabara de barnizar.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Cuándo lo hicisteis Seneca y tú por primera vez? Hace como tres meses ¿no?

-Sí pero desde entonces no paramos- responde Johanna meneándose en el asiento.

-No seas fantasma.

-Tranquila pequeña. Todo irá bien.

-No me hables como si fueras mi madre.

Esta es una de las razones por las que he decidido acostarme con Gale esta noche: para que Johanna y Clove dejen de reírse de mí. Al menos Glimmer sigue siendo virgen, así que no seré la ultima en estrenarme. A veces tengo la impresión de que voy a remolque por mis amigas.

-Ya te he dicho que no es para tanto-insisto.

-Si tú lo dices…

Johanna ha conseguido ponerme nerviosa, así que me dedico a contar los buzones que veo. Me gustaría saber si mañana todo me parecerá diferente, si la gente me mirará de otra manera. Espero que sí.

Llegamos a la casa de Clove

-Huy que fresca vas, ¿no?- dice Johanna guiñándole un ojo a Clove mientras esta entra al coche.

Como siempre Clove lleva solo una cazadora fina de cuero, aunque la radio ha dicho que la temperatura de hoy iba a estar bajo cero.

-¿Para qué sirve estar buenas si nadie lo ve?- responde Clove meneando las tetas.

Johanna y yo nos echamos a reír; con Clove cerca, es imposible estar de mal humor. Noto como se me deshace el nudo que tengo en el estomago.

Clove extiende una mano y le paso su café. A todas nos gusta igual: sabor avellana, sin azúcar y con extra de nata.

-Mira donde te sientas, no vayas a aplastar los bollos- le advierte Johanna, mirándola por el retrovisor con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y no preferirías desayunar un poco de esto?- responde Clove dándose una palmada en el culo.

Volvemos a soltar una carcajada,

-Guárdalo para cuando tu bollito tenga hambre.

Gloss es la última victima de Clove. Lo llama bollito porque dice que es tierno y sabroso (aunque a mí me parece más bien pringoso y siempre huele a porro). Se enrollaron hace unas semanas.

Clove es la que más experiencia tiene de las cuatro. Perdió la virginidad en su segundo año de instituto, y ya se ha acostado con dos chicos diferentes. Una vez me dijo que las primeras veces, después de hacerlo se había quedado dolorida. Cada vez que me acuerdo, me pongo nerviosa; parecerá una bobada pero yo nunca había visto aquello como algo físico.

-Mmm, Bollito- suspira Clove acariciándose el estomago –Me muero de hambre

-Pues hay un bollo para ti- le digo

-¿Con sésamo?- pregunta Clove

-Claro- respondemos Johanna y yo al unísono, y Johanna me guiña un ojo.

Justo antes de llegar al instituto, bajamos las ventanillas y ponemos a todo trapo No More Drama, de Mary J. Blige. Cierro los ojos y recuerdo la fiesta en la que Gale y yo nos enrollamos por primera vez. Estábamos en la pista de baile y, de pronto Gale me agarró; mi boca choco con sus labios, y su lengua empezó a moverse bajo la mía. El calor de los focos de colores me rozaba el cuerpo con una mano, mientras la música se me colaba entre las costillas y había que el corazón me latiese a trompicones. El aire frio que entra por la ventanilla me da dolor de garganta, y la vibración del bajo me sube por las plantas de los pies igual que aquella noche, cuando creí que no podía ser más feliz; suena tan fuerte que casi me marea, como si el coche estuviera a punto de partirse en dos por el estruendo.


	3. La Popularidad

**La popularidad: análisis. **

La popularidad es algo extraño. Es imposible definirla y quedas fatal si hablas de ella con la gente, pero si la ves, la reconoces al instante. Como los ojos vagos, o el porno.

Johanna esta buenísima, pero Clove, Glimmer y yo somos más bien del montón. Mis puntos fuertes: ojos grandes y grises, dientes blancos, pómulos altos y piernas largas. Mis puntos flacos: nariz demasiado larga, manchurrones en la piel cada vez que me pongo nerviosa y un pecho plano.

Cashmere es tan guapa como Johanna y, sin embargo, no creo que ningún chico la haya invitado jamás a ir a un baile del instituto. Glimmer es tetona, pero yo soy totalmente plana (cuando esta de mal humor Johanna, me llama Katerino en lugar de Kat o Katniss). Y tampoco es que seamos muy finas y delicadas como florecillas; de hecho una vez Johanna hizo un concurso de eructos con Brutus en la cafetería, y todo el mundo la aplaudió. A veces, Clove va a clase con una especie de pantuflas de color amarillo chillón. Una vez, en ciencias sociales, me reí tanto que escupí el café que tenia en la boca y puse perdido el pupitre de Seneca.

Lo que quiero decir es que podemos permitirnos hacer cosas así. ¿Por qué? Pues porque somos populares. Y, precisamente, somos populares porque hacemos lo que nos da la gana. Es una pescadilla que se muerde la cola.

Si el instituto fuera una partida de póquer, Johanna, Clove, Glimmer y yo tendríamos el ochenta por ciento de las bazas en nuestras manos.

Y no lo digo por decir; se lo que es estar del otro lado. Allí pase la primera mitad de mi vida, en lo mas bajo de lo más bajo. Sé lo que es rebuscar por los rincones y pelearse por las sobras.

Ahora puedo elegir antes que nadie. En fin, la vida es así.

Nadie dijo que fuera justa.

Entramos en el aparcamiento antes de que suene el timbre de la entrada. Johanna enfila hacia la parte baja, donde aparcan los profesores, y un grupo de chicas de segundo se aparta para dejarnos pasar. Bajo sus abrigos asoman vestidos de encaje rojo y blanco, y una de ellas lleva una tiara de bisutería. Cupidos, seguro.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos- murmura Johanna al doblar la esquina para entrar al aparcamiento del gimnasio.

Ahí hay una hilera de plazas que no están reservadas para los profesores; en teoría son para los alumnos mayores, pero Johanna empezó a usarlas en cuanto tuvo coche. Vendría a ser la zona VIP del aparcamiento Jefferson, y si no encuentras sitio –solo hay veinte plazas-, tienes que aparcar en la parte de arriba, que se encuentra a unos interminables trescientos cincuenta y cuatro metros de la puerta principal. Lo digo porque una vez medimos la distancia exacta, y desde entonces, lo sacamos a relucir cada que hablamos del asunto.

Johanna grita al ver una plaza libre y da un volantazo hacia la izquierda. Al mismo tiempo, el Chevrolet de Cashmere se acerca desde la dirección opuesta.

-Mierda. Ni de coña- gruñe Johanna dando un bocinazo y pisando el acelerador, aunque Cashmere ha llegado claramente antes que nosotras.

Clove suelta un chillido al ver que el café se le derrama sobre la blusa. Se oye un chirrido de goma sobre el asfalto, y Cashmere frena en seco para no empotrarse con el parachoques el Tanque.

-Perfecto- dice Johanna metiendo el coche a la plaza.

Tira del freno de mano, abre la puerta y se asoma al exterior.

-¡Perdona guapa! No sabía que estabas ahí- le dice a Cashmere mintiendo con descaro.

-Genial- suspira Clove mientras trata de limpiarse la blusa con una servilleta de Dunkin Donuts-. Me van a oler las tetas a avellana todo el día.

-A los tíos les gustan las mujeres que huelen a cosas de comer-comento-. Lo leí en Glamour.

-Metete una galleta en los pantalones, Clove. Ya verás como bollito se te echa encima antes de que pasen lista –salta Johanna mientras se inspecciona la cara en el retrovisor.

-¿Por qué no lo pruebas con Gale esta noche a ver qué tal Katniss?- exclama Clove, lanzándome la servilleta manchada de café; la atrapo y se la meto en el escote -¿Pero qué te pasa?- se ríe ella- No pensaras que me he olvidado de que hoy es tu gran noche ¿verdad?

Rebusca en su bolso y me tira un preservativo arrugado, con hebras de tabaco pegadas al envoltorio. Johanna lo celebra con una carcajada.

-Que burras son- protesto, cogiendo el preservativo con dos dedos y dejándolo en la guantera del coche.

-Solo con condón, reina- remacha Clove, inclinándose para darme un beso en la mejilla, como era de esperarse, me deja estampado un gran círculo de gloss rosa.

-Vamos- digo saliendo del coche antes de que se den cuenta de que estoy colorada otra vez.

Haymitch, el coordinador de deportes, nos observa mientras apeamos el coche. Seguro nos esta mirando el culo. Clove dice que insistió en poner su despacho al lado de los vestuarios de chicas para esconder una cámara allí y conectarla a su ordenador. Porque, si no, ¿para qué iba a querer ese tío un ordenador? Al fin y al cabo, lo suyo son los deportes. No sé si será cierto, pero cada vez que hago pis en el gimnasio me pongo paranoica

-¡Vamos chicas!- grita Haymitch

También es el entrenador de futbol, lo cual no tiene gracia, teniendo en cuenta que no puede ni correr diez metros.

-No me obliguen a ponerles falta- nos amenaza

-No me obliguen a darles un azotito en el culo- digo por lo bajo imitando su voz, que es extremadamente aguda; por alguna razón, Clove considera que su tono es la prueba evidente de que es un pedófilo.

Clove y Johanna se echan a reír.

-Faltan dos minutos para que suene el timbre- nos recuerda Haymitch, endureciendo el tono de su voz. Tal vez me haya oído. Bah, me da igual.

-Pues si que empieza bien el viernes- masculla Johanna agarrándome el brazo.

Clove saca su teléfono móvil, se examina los dientes en el reflejo de la pantalla y empieza a quitarse semillas de sésamo con la uña del meñique.

-Esto es un asco- juzga sin levantar la vista.

-Pues sí- repongo, pero los viernes son el día más difícil: la libertad está demasiado cerca-. Mátame, no quiero vivir este día.

-Olvídalo- Johanna me aprieta el brazo-. Jamás permitiría que mi mejor amiga muriera virgen.

_¿Ves? No teníamos ni idea. _

Durante las dos primeras clases, solo me llegan 5 rosas. No me preocupa demasiado.

En cuanto empieza la clase de química, el señor Flickerman anuncia un examen sorpresa. Lo cual es una mala noticia, ya que 1) no entiendo los ejercicios desde hace cuatro semanas (vale, y también deje de hacerlos después de la primera semana).y 2) Flickerman siempre nos amenaza con comunicar los suspensos a los comités de admisión de las universidades, dado que la mayoría de nosotros todavía no hemos sido aceptados en ninguna carrera. No sé si lo dice enserio o si solo pretende asustarnos, pero no pienso dejar que un carcamal como él me impida entrar a la Universidad de Boston.

Para empeorar las cosas estoy sentada al lado de Bonnie, la única persona de la clase que sabe menos que yo en química.

En cualquier caso, en este curso estoy sacando notas bastante buenas en química. Y no se debe a que una revelación divina me haya permitido comprender de repente la interacción entre protones y neutrones. No. Mi media de sobresaliente bajo se debía a un nerd que se sentaba a mi lado todas las clases. Cuando hay un examen acerca su mesa a la mía y me deja copiar sus respuestas. Lo malo, es que antes de entrar, me pase por el baño para saludar a Glimmer –siempre nos vemos allí a la tercera hora, porque ella tiene biología al lado de la clase donde yo tengo química, me entretuve y cuando llegue a clase, el sitio de a lado del nerd estaba ocupado.

El examen del señor Flickerman consta de tres preguntas, y mis conocimientos no llegan ni para inventarme la respuesta de una; A mi lado Bonnie saca la lengua entre los dientes y se inclina sobre el papel; lo hace cada vez que esta pensando.

De hecho lo que escribe tiene buena pinta. Flickerman le echó la charla a Bonnie la semana pasada por sus malas notas; a lo mejor Bonnie se ha puesto a empollar química de repnte.

Miro por encima de su hombro y le copio las dos primeras respuestas –nunca me cazan-. Estoy acabando la segunda cuando el señor Flickerman anuncia:

-Treees minutooos- lo dice con voz teatral, como el narrador de un documental emocionante, y la papada se le bambolea.

Bonnie ya ha terminado y esta repasando, pero se inclina tanto sobre la hoja que no me deja ver la tercera respuesta. Observo como el segundero avanza por la esfera del reloj.

-Dooos minutooooos y treintaaa segundooos- retumba la voz de Flickerman.

Extiendo un brazo y toco a Bonnie con el bolígrafo. Asustada, levanta la vista. Creo que no le dirijo la palabra desde hace años y, durante unos instantes, le veo una expresión en el rostro que no logro identificar.

-Pluma- musito.

Ella pone cara de perplejidad y le lanza una mirada a Flickerman que esta enfrascado en un libro de texto.

-¿Cómo?- susurra

Intento decirle por gestos que el bolígrafo se me ha quedado sin tinta, ella me mira como si le hubiera dado un aire, y me entran ganas de abofetearla para despabilarla.

-Doooos minutooos-

Por fin a Bonnie, se le ilumina el gesto y sonríe, como si hubiera descubierto la cura del cáncer.

Mientras Bonnie rebuscaba en su mochila, aprovecho para copiarle la ultima pregunta. Para cuando acabo me he olvidado de la pluma, y Bonnie tiene que susurrar mi nombre para que me mire hacia ella.

-Treiintaaaa segundoooos-

-Aquí tienes

Cojo el bolígrafo. Esta mordido por un extremo; que asco. Le dedico una sonrisa de circunstancias a Bonnie y aparto la vista, pero al cabo de un segundo me pregunta:

-¿Escribe?

Le lanzo una mirada furiosa que ella interpreta como incomprensión.

-La pluma. Que si pinta- murmura

En ese momento Flickerman cierra el libro y lo estampa contra la mesa. El sonido hace que toda la clase de un respingo.

-Bonnie- aulla mirándola -¿Cree usted que puede ponerse a charlar durante un examen?

Ella se ruboriza, levanta la vista hacia el profesor y luego se vuelve hacia mi mordiéndose el labio. Me quedo callada

-Solo estaba… -musita-

-¡Basta!- la interrumpe Flickerman, con las cejas tan fruncidas que casi no se le ven los ojos.

Por un momento pienso que va a decirle algo mas a Bonnie pero se limita fulminarla con la mirada y bramar:

-¡Tiempo, dejad de escribir!

Hago ademan de devolverle el bolígrafo a Bonnie, pero ella lo rechaza.

-Quédatelo- dice

-No, gracias- contesto.

Le acerco el bolígrafo todo lo que puedo, pero ella esconde las manos detrás de la espalda.

-En serio- insiste-. Te harpa falta para tomar apuntes y esas cosas.

Me mira como si me estuviera ofreciendo algún objeto milagroso, en vez de un bolígrafo Bic lleno de babas. No se si es por la cara que esta poniendo o por otra cosa pero de repente me acuerdo de una excursión que hicimos en segundo de primaria. Tuvimos que ir juntas todo el dia y darnos la mano cada vez que había que cruzar un paso de cebra. Su mano siempre estaba sudada. Espero que no lo recuerde.

Sonrío como puedo y guardo el boli en mi bolso, mientras ella me mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pienso en tirarlo a la basura en cuanto salga de la clase por supuesto; nunca se sabe que germenes puede haber en un boli lleno de babas.

En fin como dice mi madre, hay que hacer una buena acción cada día. Supongo que hoy ya he cubierto el cupo.


End file.
